


The Name Of A Hero

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie the Dog - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, From friends to Roomies to more?, Iris and Linda being besties, M/M, There will be other ships, lousy attempts at wit and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is mugged and a stray dog jumps in to save her and that dog will change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Of A Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts).



> So yeah WacheyPena and I were talking about how much we missed Eddie and then we came to think that Eddie was like a fluffy dog and then this happened.

He had been running for a while now. He missed his home he missed Tina. He really missed everyone, but they had been taken away and his new family wasn’t as nice as the Peters. They never took him out. Barely played with him and Eddie was getting tired of it. So when the big angry Lady opened the door one day he ran. He ran far away through the streets. He met others like him, but they barely ever wanted to be around him. Sometimes people tried to get to him, but he was smart and he got away. He had to eat really bad food sometimes, but sometimes he would find something very delicious and he would try to treassure it, but then his stomach would drive him to devour it. Life was lonely and he would miss his family, but everything was better than living with the angry lady. At least no one beat him anymore and he could go wherever he wanted to. That’s how his life had been for quite some time of course until he met the nice young journalist.   
Iris was getting mugged. Again and she was getting tired of it. Did the criminals really think they could get away with that? Okay sure they didn’t know she knew the Flash, but still. Stealing in this city? That was just plain stupid. So she didn’t put up much of a fight and as sneakily as she could pressed the distress button on her phone instead. They had installed it when it became apparent that Barry was slowly withdrawing himself. She understood that there was a lot he had been dealing with, but everyone lost someone that day. She already lost her fiancé and now she was slowly loosing her best friend too despite all the times she would try to get to him. It had been three months since the Singularity and the wound was still deep, but Iris was working again. So were Caitlyn, who had taken a job at Mercury Labs last week and Cisco, who was working for the CCPD now. Even Cisco barely got to see him. That was the problem with people who could break the sound barrier unless they wanted to see you, you couldn’t surprise them and even if you did Barry would just dash away nowadays. This was the first time she would see him in two weeks and that only if he didn’t just speed through without saying a word.   
Little did she know that there was another hero in town besides the Scarlet speedster. Just as she was contemplating what exactly could be worse of a situation a dog jumped in and bit the mugger. He dropped the bag and pulled a knife out probably about to stab the poor dog, but Barry arrived just in time to disarm him.  
„Did you really just try to stab a dog?“ Barry asked. The mugger just grunted. „I’m going to drop him off at the precinct. Are you going to be okay?“  
Iris west. „Yeah I’ve got my other hero here with me.“   
Barry smiled. A real smile that she hadn’t seen in weeks. „Okay.“   
Iris watched him run for a second and sighed thinking that was not nearly enough of her friend to undo how much she had missed him since they last spoke. She sighed again and then turned to the dog. „And who are you?“ she asked and searched for his tag. The name and address of his owners was on it so she decided to go to the precinct herself and find the family, but first she would by some treats and a leash from the pet store around the corner. „Come let’s get you home hero.“  
And the dog simply followed her. Sticking close to her as to protect her and Iris almost squealed at how cute he was. He would definitely need a bath. Maybe more than just a treat too she thought and maybe he would like a toy in case they have to wait. Oh and what about a leash in case he does try to run when they enter the precinct? These thoughts were what led Iris coming into the precinct with a bag full of dog food and care.  
Joe came up to her. „You bought a dog?“  
„No he saved me from a mugging and then the Flash saved him from being stabbed. I just want to return him to his family and give him a bath and some food. Not in that order, but you understand I guess.“  
„Okay. I think Officer Bert is still here she knows her way around the police dogs. She’ll show you the ropes,“ Joe said and crouched to pet the dog and have look at the tags. „Thank you for taking care of my daughter.“  
When Joe had the address he gave him one last pet and told Iris he would be getting officer Bert and call the family, then he walked away. Two minutes later Officer Bert picked them both up and brought them downstairs, where the dog care was. She helped Iris wash and feed him. Giving her small tips from the sidelines.   
He was beautiful. A goldish cream furred Gerberian Shepsky with intelligent bright eyes, as Bert had described him when they were done washing him. “Well Iris I hope he is ready to see his family again.”  
“I’ll be very sad to see my hero go. You’re such a handsome one aren’t you?” Iris smiled and cuddled with him before they went back upstairs. Joe was waiting there for her with a sad look on his face.   
“Okay Dad what is it?” Iris asks. Joe takes a deep breath. “The owners died and the new owners are nowhere to be found. We’ll have to put him in a home, honey.”  
“No I’ll take him,” Iris didn’t even have to think about it. This dog selflessly stepped in for her. She was already falling for his curious gaze and the way he calmly looked from Iris to Joe and back. Everything about him was just too adorable and she hadn’t felt as much comfort as she did wrapping her arms around him in a long time.  
“Iris are you sure? It’s not a walk in the park. Dogs like these they need a lot of attention,” Joe cautioned. Iris nodded. “I know.”  
“Well we could always let him run with the our new dogs in case you need him off your hands for a while and I’ll be there if you have any questions,” Officer Bert smiled. Iris turned around and smiled thankfully. “Dad I really want to do this. I can do this.”  
“Okay. Okay. If you’re sure,” Joe said, but he knew Iris would take good care of the dog. She had that look of determination that she wore whenever she set her mind to something. She would go through with it. “By the way it might be a coincidence, but I feel like it’s fate. I found out what his name was.”  
“Really what is it?” Iris asked wide eyed.  
“His name is Eddie,” Joe said and for a second Iris was torn. All her feelings just spiraled up at once, but then she just went down on her knees and hugged him. “That is the name of a hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far. This will have more than one chapter I hope like five, because I have so much to write right now and it deserves to be a slow burn long fic. I'm so conflicted. Maybe of you can be patient with me it will turn out long.   
> Leave comments kudos ideas critizism anything you'd like.


End file.
